


In your arms

by janjan_the_ninth



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, set pre discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janjan_the_ninth/pseuds/janjan_the_ninth
Summary: Based on a Culmets prompt I got on tumblr. Prompt: “How long has it been since you’ve slept?”





	In your arms

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based on a prompt I got on tumblr. It was from an angst prompt list but this somehow is less angsty than I thought it would be. I hope you like it.
> 
> Thanks to Momos_weird_thoughts for beta reading this fanfiction.

It had been two weeks they had spent apart now. After the war had started and Paul and his friend had been assigned on two different ships, Hugh had stayed at home. He had requested to be transferred on the same ship as his partner. For two long weeks he had been waiting for an answer, staying in their flat all on his own. Seven nights he had slept in their bed which felt empty without Paul by his side. 

Now he was wandering through the hallways of the Discovery. After he had arrived he’d had a long meeting with his fellow medical officers, introductions had been made as just like the new rotation plan. After a few minutes he found their quarters. Paul wasn't there yet but his shift would end soon and in his call he had assured him that he would be ‘home’ in time. Every time they had talked to each other at night time he heard how tired and exhausted his partner was. He knew Paul and he was pretty sure that he had continued to work after their calls at least one time. Being chief of engineering he of course had a lot on his plate. But Hugh couldn't help but worry about Paul. 

He was about to put away his clothes, when he heard the door opening. He didn’t even have enough time to fully turn around when he was already engulfed in a hug. Hugh turned the last way in the hug to be able to also wrap his arms around Paul. They stood like this for a long moment, none of them saying a word. He felt how Paul tighten his embrace and he did the same. Neither of them wanted to break apart the hug. 

When they did break apart they still didn't didn't stop touching each other. Paul had his hands on Hughs hips while Hugh was touching Paul’s arms. 

“How long has it been since you’ve slept?”, Hugh asked. Now that he could really look at his partner, he couldn’t help but notice the fatigue in his composure. His shoulder were slumped, there were dark circles under his eyes and the was even paler than usual. 

“It’s not been… I…”, Paul started but didn't continue. Instead he averted his eyes to look at his hands on Hughs hips. “I missed you. I worried so much. I tried to push it away with work… but it didn't help.” 

Paul's eyes stayed on Hugh’s hips until he felt his hand on his cheek. Hugh caressing his cheek made him look up. He was greeted by a soft smile.

“I missed you too.” Now that he was really looking at Hugh he could also notice dark circles under Hughs eyes, as an air of exhaustion that followed every move he made. 

“Hugh, how long has it been since you’ve slept?”

“Two days ago. And before that sleep wasn't soon to come. Our flat, our bed, was so empty without you. The worrying didn't help either.”

“But now you are here.”

“Now I’m here.” They stayed like this for a while, until they were interrupted by Paul’s yawn. 

With a small step to the side he reached for a PADD on the table. But before he asked Hugh when his first shift would start. 

“I don't have to come in tomorrow. The day after tomorrow I’ll start with the alpha shift.”

Paul quickly sent out a message before turning the PADD off. “Got thing about being the chief of engineering is that I can take a day off whenever I want.”, Paul grinned, before he was interrupted by another yawn. 

Trying to hide a yawn himself, Hugh lightly pulled on Paul's shoulder, directing him to the bed. 

“Lets go to sleep, love.”

Paul didn't say anything about it. He took off his shoes and stripped out of his jacket and trousers. He didn't bother with putting on his pyjamas. Instead he crawled under the blankets in his shirt and boxers. Hugh did the same. So they laid in bed, in a tight embrace, but feeling so at ease that they both soon fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> As always English isn't my first language, so if you find any mistakes or something I could improve, feel free to leave a comment or message me. You can also find me on tumblr: Janjan-the-ninth


End file.
